


Peter and Katie

by CapaldiGirl88



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Peter Capaldi - Fandom, Scottish actor fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, F/M, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sex, homelife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/CapaldiGirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe- no Elaine. </p><p>Chart the trials and tribulations of Peter's life with his girlfriend Katie- through his job struggles and his elation at getting the lead in a well loved sci-fi show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome home

Peter and Katie: 

Throwing down his bags in the hallway Peter was surprised at how quiet his house was, especially as his two boys were visiting for the holidays. He had never known the house be this silent or this clean when he had his boys; running his long thin fingers through his short hair he made his way to the bottom of the stairs.  
“Hello? Anyone home?” Two shouts of ‘hello’ came wafting down the stairs, one high pitched and giggly and the other deeper, a boys voice on the cusp of becoming a man- both voices belonging to his boys. Making use of his long limbs, he took the stairs two at a time to greet the owners of the voices, having not seen either boy for quite a few weeks.  
Both boys greeted him at the top of the stairs and he couldn’t believe how much they had grown and developed in the ten weeks that they hadn’t seen each other.  
“Wow! Look at you two.” Exclaimed Peter, drawing both of his sons into a hug.  
“Dad gerroff!”  
“Hey- just because you’re fourteen doesn’t mean you’re too big for a cuddle off yer old da!” With a sigh the teen rewrapped his long limbs round his father and relished in the feeling of being with his dad again.  
“I love daddy cuddles.” boasted Oliver, his youngest son. Peter chuckled and pressed a kiss to both boys’ heads.  
“And I love Oliver and Daniel cuddles.” When the boys moved from Peter’s embrace he stood up and asked,  
“Now boys, has anyone seen Katie?” Both boys nodded and Oliver pointed to his bedroom,  
“She’s in there dad.”  
“Why is she in there?” Daniel chuckled and explained,  
“Oliver wanted Harry Potter on his wall so Katie said she would draw it for him.” Peter chuckled along with his oldest boy and waved the boys off to go and play whilst he greeted his girlfriend.  
Standing in the doorway silently, Peter drank in the sight of Katie as she stood in short denim shorts, tanned legs on show as she bent at the waist to paint some part of Harry Potter’s broomstick. A white paint splattered vest showed off her tanned arms and trim body with her long dirty blonde hair trying to escape from a bun that rested atop of her head. He noticed she was also wearing her glasses instead of her contact lenses, he gave a happy smile at that; he loved to see her beautiful dark blue eyes framed by her dark rimmed specs.  
“Now there’s a sight to come home to.” Katie’s head whipped around at the sound of the one voice she loved most in the world.  
“Well hello there.” Katie took in the appearance of her lover and relished in having him home, the last six weeks not having been easy for them to be apart.  
“How are you? I’m sorry I had to stay over last night.”  
“It’s okay,” Katie replied. “You’ve been gone for six weeks, what difference does another night make?” Peter could hear the hurt in her voice as well as the strain and knew that he didn’t want to argue when he had just got home. With a sigh he headed out of the room and down to check on his boys.

A hour had passed and Peter decided that it was high time that he checked on his moody girlfriend. With the stealth and grace of a panther he climbed the stairs and stood in the doorway of Oliver’s room; choosing to casually lean against the doorway, his long hands laying loosely in his trouser pockets.  
“I’m sorry.” He murmured, hating whenever they had crossed words.  
“What are you sorry for? I’m clearly the bitch in all of this.” Within a second Peter had crossed the room and stood behind Katie, so close that they were almost touching; he didn’t want to touch her if she was pissed at him.  
“Don’t say that honey, you’re bound to be annoyed, I’ve been working away for six weeks, you’ve had the boys for an entire week on your own – it’s bound to take its toll.” Katie rested her brush atop of her can of paint and stepped back against Peter’s thin chest. His long arms immediately came around her, settling on her hips. His thumbs pushed their way into the waistband of her denim shorts, gently stroking against the smooth skin he found there.  
“I’ve missed you.” He murmured into her ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin there.  
“I’ve missed you too, so much. Please say you’re home for a while.” He pulled her tighter against his body, moulding her derriere against his awakening front.  
“Eight weeks then I have to shoot again. This is the final shoot and then I’ll be home and you’ll be sick of the sight of me.” Katie turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his thin frame, laying her cheek on his chest, enjoying the solid steady thump of his heart.  
“It will be nice to have you home- I really miss you when you aren’t here.” He pressed a soft kiss to her messy hair and she raised her head, her dark blue eyes meeting his soft grey ones.  
“Pete, do you think you could kiss me now?”  
“God yes!” Peter bent his head and took possession of her lips, his long fingers finding their way under her white vest to run up and down the length of her spine. Katie moaned against his lips and worked her hands under his t shirt, skimming his sides lightly and making his smile against her mouth. Desperate for more contact, he walked them both to the unpainted portion of bedroom wall and pinned Katie against it with his body.  
“God I’ve missed this!” Gasped Katie as Peter began to trail his lips down her neck, his teeth gently scraping against the sensitive flesh.  
“I want you so bad.” His hands moved quickly to the button of her denim shorts, which his nimble fingers deftly opened.  
“Not here… our room!” He quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her from one room to the other and wasted no time in closing the door and advancing towards her as she lay sprawled on the bed.  
“Please.” Katie understood his plea and quickly divested herself of her denim shorts and her pale blue lace knickers, leaving herself bare to Peter’s gaze.  
“Oh…wow!” Peter emitted an animalistic growl as he unbuttoned his trousers and freed his straining erection from his boxer shorts whilst gazing upon Katie’s bare intimate parts. He advanced on Katie and ran a hand between her thighs, gasping when he felt how ready she was.  
“Jesus you’re soaking.”  
“Fuck me Pete.” He groaned and settled himself between her thighs, making them both moan as their hot flesh met and enjoying the feeling of being together again after such a long time apart.


	2. Growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join Peter and Katie as they tackle teenagers, self exploration and procreation.

Peter and Katie 2

Rolling over, Katie ran her hand along the bed until her fingers met warm bare flesh. Trailing her fingers along the bare flesh she smiled when she heard her favourite sound in the world.   
“Good morning beautiful.” That Scottish voice was enough to make her knees weak. Slowly she opened her eyes and felt her smile widen and her body tingle as her gaze fell upon Peter- sat up in bed, a script in his hands and the duvet pooled in his lap, his pale skin shining in the sunlight that filtered in through the curtains.  
“God you look good.” Croaked Katie, her voice not too strong this morning as she recovered from a heavy cold. Peering from the side of the script he was devouring, Peter smiled.  
“Well good morning, you look better than yesterday. How you feeling honey?” She moved into his touch as his long cool fingertips brushed her hair back from her forehead.   
“Well your temperature has gone down- I didn’t need the duvet last night you were so warm.”   
“Just my throat to be honest now.” Rasped Katie and Peter nodded in sympathy before asking,  
“Do you feel up to shopping today? I know we promised the boys but if you don’t feel up to it I understand.” Katie sat up and smiled at her lover, opening her mouth to agree to come when a huge wracking cough overtook her body. Peter put down his script as his grey eyes scanned her body.  
“Are you okay?” She waved him off as she nodded, her cough eventually settling down.   
“I’m going to sort myself out and then get dressed- can you sort the boys out?” Peter nodded and then watched as she climbed out of bed and headed to the ensuite- when she had closed the door he also climbed out of bed and threw on his dressing gown before padding out of the room and along the corridor to wake up the boys.

 

Climbing out of the car, Peter stopped Oliver as he was about to bound towards the entryway of the large shopping centre with as much excitement as any eight year old boy has.   
“Stay within sight and don’t go anywhere without Daniel.” Warned Peter.   
“Daaaaaadddd!!!” Whined Daniel and Katie could only chuckle at the less than enthusiastic response from the teenager at having to take his younger brother everywhere with him; Katie fully understood that the fourteen year old would not find it cool to be seen with his eight year old brother. Katie stuck out her hand and bargained,  
“Oliver come walk with me, I’m gonna need your help picking out some things for the house.” Oliver, pleased to have his step mother’s favour, immediately clasped her hand and began tugging her towards the entry way of the mall. Peter chuckled at both of his children as he followed his partner and his two children to the entryway of the shopping centre.  
Standing inside the entry hall, Daniel turned to his dad and asked,  
“Can I go and meet Wally and Jemmo at the skate shop?”   
“Okay but keep your phone handy and I’ll ring you when we are ready to go.”   
“Thanks Dad.” Peter moved to walk away but Daniel coughed, causing Katie to chuckle before reaching into her pocket and extracting a £20 note. Daniel grinned as he took the proffered money and then headed off to find his friends.  
“Twenty quid?” Katie just shrugged and continued on, not wanting to have cross words with Peter over this.

That evening, Katie had just closed Oliver’s bedroom door when she noticed Daniel’s door was slightly ajar. She could hear the sound of his xbox game playing on his TV as she made to pass by but was stopped when she heard a soft sob. Curiosity got the better of her so she popped her head around the door and saw Daniel sitting on the end of his bed, a pillow against his chest and a pile of bedding next to him.   
“Daniel, you okay honey?” He wiped his eyes and looked at Katie in panic; she entered the room and took a seat on the end of the bed and placed a comforting hand on the teenager’s knee.   
“Katie I’ve done something terrible.” A lead ball of worry formed in Katie’s stomach as she looked at her step son.   
“What is it Dan? You know you can tell me anything.” Another soft sob escaped the teen as his gaze shifts between his step mother and his pile of bedding.   
“I’ve been touching myself….down there… I’ve made a mess. I’m so sorry, I feel disgusting.” His sobs continued as he buried his face into the pillow he was hugging. Katie gave a relieved sigh and squeezed his knee comfortingly.  
“Daniel you have done nothing wrong- I know you feel like it is wrong but it’s perfectly natural.”  
“But I made a mess on my sheets.” Moaned the teen miserably.  
“Right give me your sheets Dan and I’ll put them in the washer for you- and don’t worry honey, almost every man does this.”  
“Even dad?” asked the embarrassed teenager timidly, disbelief evident in his voice.   
“Even your dad Daniel.” Admitted Katie, “Next time you decide to indulge it’s probably best to use a tissue or a hankie.” The embarrassed teen nodded so Katie picked up the pile of sheets and left the teen to overcome his embarrassment.

 

Putting the bed sheets in the washer, Katie chuckled as she set the machine to wash; she understood how embarrassing it must be for Daniel but she couldn’t help but find the whole situation amusing. The grin was still on her face as she entered the living room, running her fingers through the short salt and pepper hair on Peter’s head as he sat reading a script.   
Katie sat herself on the other end of the sofa and smiled at her lover when he glanced up over his script, his spectacled grey eyes crinkling as his gaze shifted over her.  
“You were up there a while- everything okay?”   
“Oliver went off straight away but Daniel had a bit of a problem.” The script was immediately lowered and a creased marred the luxurious eyebrows that adorned his face.  
“What’s happened?” Peter looked concerned but Katie could only smile and chuckle.   
“He’s fine Pete, just a little teenage boy issue.” Katie was willing to leave it at that but Peter gestured for her to continue, the frown never leaving his face.  
“Tell me Katie.”  
“Well don’t mention this to him but he got himself quite upset over making a mess of his bed sheets.”  
“Why would he be upset over that?” Asked Peter, confusion written all over his face. A blush stained Katie’s face as she explained.  
“Daniel was masturbating and made a mess. He thought he wasn’t normal and felt really bad about it.” Peter blushed but enquired,  
“He okay?” Katie nodded.   
“Maybe you could have a word with him about this though, tell him about the finer points of this kind of thing. He didn’t think people did it, he even asked me if you did it.”   
“What did you tell him?”  
“I told him the truth; I told him that you do it because it’s a natural part of being a boy.” Peter could only nod and then brought his script back up to his face. Katie took this as a sign that the discussion was over so grabbed the tv remote that was balancing on the arm of the sofa and switched on the TV, filling the once silent room with noise, causing Peter to glare at her briefly over the top of the script.  
Half an hour later Peter threw his script onto the coffee table and stared at the television. “What are you watching?”  
“Dunno” mumbled Katie, “You’re in it though.” Peter groaned and flopped further down into the sofa cushions.  
“Mind if I come and snuggle?” He immediately opened his arms and waited for Katie to shuffle her way across the sofa to him. She nestled herself against his chest with her back pressed into the soft chocolate leather back of the sofa, his chin rested on top of her head.   
“Peter do you ever want more kids?”   
“I don’t know” replied Peter, knowing that after four years of being together Katie would eventually ask that question. “I won’t deny you the chance if you do want one though.” Katie looked up but could only see the stubble on the underside of Peter’s chin and wondered if maybe it would be easier to have this conversation when not looking at him.  
“I think I would like a baby. Would that be okay?” She felt Peter tense and wondered if they would argue about this.  
“Give me time honey- I said I wouldn’t deny you but please give me time to get my head around the idea.” Katie nodded and snuggled further down against his chest.  
“Not right away but someday.” Mused Katie as she turned her attention back to the television. “Well it would probably take a while anyway once I’ve stopped the pill.” Peter moved his head to look down at Katie and chuckled.   
“What?” She asked, defensively.  
“You babble when you’re nervous- it’s adorable.” Katie blushed but moaned in appreciation when Peter held her closer to his body, delighting in her warmth. He knew how hard it was to be away from her and to miss nights like this and he knew that she felt the same but when they had met four years ago, she knew that he would be filming ‘The Thick of It’ for a number of years and that it would take up a lot of his time. He pressed a kiss to her head and settled into the sofa cushions, enjoying being with Katie.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Katie have a disagreement over missing each other.

Katie and Peter 3

Katie curled herself into the corner of the sofa, the TV remote in her hand and the TV chatting away in the corner but her attention was elsewhere. The eight weeks that Peter was home had flew by; the boys had left two weeks ago and they had spent last week sorting the house out and sorting out Peter’s things to go away again.   
Peter entered the living room and gave a small smile at Katie’s body language; he sat himself in the middle of the sofa and turned his head to his lover.  
“Come here.” He spread his long arms wide and beckoned her to him, chuckling softly when she dived into his arms, her face buried into the warm skin of his neck as her knees fell either side of his hips.   
“I don’t want you to go tomorrow.” Katie murmured into his neck and Peter shivered at the feel of her soft lips and warm breath caressing the sensitive skin of his neck. He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her head and ran the fingers of his left hand up and down her spine, hoping his touch would ease the tension in her body a little.   
“Four weeks time and I’ll be home for good sweetheart. It will fly over I promise.” She sniffed wetly against his skin before pulling back to gaze into the depths of his eyes.   
“I’m sorry.” She murmured, her fingers caressing the prominent features of his face as her eyes tried to drink him in, committing every crease and wrinkle to memory. “I don’t know why I’m so emotional, I know that you have to go but my brain doesn’t want to accept it.” Peter pressed a promise filled kiss to her lips before gently grasping her chin between his long fingers.   
“I know it’s hard sweetheart but we’ve been together for six years now, you knew this was a way of life when we first got together, you should be used to it by now.” Katie pulled back from her lover and stared at him, her emotions threatening to bubble over.   
“Seriously Peter? I’m upset that you are leaving for four weeks and you basically tell me to ‘man up’?” His eyes widened as he listened to what Katie was saying and then watched with a defeated expression as she climbed from his lap and resumed her position on the corner of the sofa, her knees drawn to her chest and her eyes seeming impossibly large as they contained what appeared to be a million unshed tears that glistened like diamonds on her lower eyelids.   
“Katie I didn’t mean-”  
“Yes you did Pete.” He sighed loudly and rubbed a hand over his face, pressing his fingers deep into the corner of his eyes to help him get a handle on his emotions.  
“Katie please-” He tried again.   
“You’re right! I should be used to this but forgive me for showing a little bit of emotion that I am not going to see the man that I love for a month.” A soft sob escaped her as she finished her sentence; she knew that she needed to leave before her emotions exploded and she became a sobbing mess as Peter’s feet.   
He watched her go and cursed his own stupidity with words; anger boiled over inside of him and in a fit of rage picked up the first item his vision found on the coffee table and threw it will all of his might against the wall- a small wave of satisfaction unfurling in his chest at the crunch it made. He paced the length of the living room, anger a strange and uncommon emotion for him. Curiosity made him return to the pile of smashed components on the floor and a cold tendril of dread curled up through his body and gripped his heart.  
“FUCK!!” There on the floor, in at least four different pieces was the remains of a phone; Katie’s brand new and quite expensive phone. This wouldn’t make things any easier between them. Peter now found himself in a rather awkward dilemma; he knew that he needed to replace the phone but he didn’t want to walk out without telling her but he also knew that telling her would spark another flame in their already burning argument pit.   
Nerves and dread vied for position in Peter’s stomach as he knocked lightly on the bedroom door with his left hand whilst his right hand clutched the separate pieces of her phone.   
“Go away.”  
“I need to talk to you.” He entered the room and noticed her laying on her front, her iPad balanced in front of her on the duvet as she tapped unenthusiastically at the screen. Needing to bite the bullet, Peter laid down the remains of her phone next to her iPad and waited for the inevitable explosion.   
“What the – Is that my phone?”Peter found his mouth drier than the desert when he went to speak so could only nod. She leapt to her feet from the duvet and glared at her lover.  
“What the fuck is your problem? Is this your way of ensuring I don’t contact you whilst you’re away?”   
“What? No of course not. I am so sorry. I was angry and threw the first thing my hand touched on the coffee table, I was devastated when I saw it was your phone.”  
“Whatever!” She made to leave the room but found that she couldn’t get very far due to the large hand that currently had a firm grip of her shoulder. Katie found herself being manhandled around the room until her back hit the bedroom wall and she found herself pinned there by the long thin frame of her lover.   
“Get off me Peter.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder and shook his head.  
“Not until we sort this out.”  
“Stop being an arse and let me go.” The fingers of his left hand moved to her waist and softly stroked the skin that had been exposed there. Bending his head he took possession of Katie’s unwilling lips, his soft lips and tongue coaxing her to respond. The couple lost themselves in the feel of the other for a moment before Katie turned her head to the side, Peter’s lips brushing her cheek instead.  
“Katie come on.” He murmured softly, his warm breath tickling her lips.   
“You can’t make this right with a few kisses Peter. You smashed my phone because I voiced my honest feelings.” His lips pressed themselves into a thin line as he realised that there was more to this argument than he had realised and Katie was clearly more hurt than he had originally assumed.   
“Let me go Peter….Please.” The sheer sound of defeat in her voice was enough to make him step away from his lover and watch as she left the room, the sound of her footsteps echoing throughout the house as she ran down the stairs and then slammed the front door on her way out. 

 

Exiting the phone shop with an identical replacement for Katie Peter was surprised when his own phone began to ring. Fishing in the pocket of his jeans for his phone, panic gripped him when he saw the caller ID read ‘Katie Mam’.   
“Hello?”   
“I don’t know what has happened or what you have done but get your arse here pronto!” Came the sharp demanding voice of his ‘mother in law.’  
“Angela is she okay?” He couldn’t help the desperation that creeped into his voice laced with a slight bit of panic.  
“She is fine physically- the only thing I can make out between the uncontrollable sobbing is that fact that you’re going to leave her.”   
“Tell her I’m on my way and that I love her.” Without waiting for a reply from Angela he ended the call and raced back to the car, needing to be with his lover.   
Pulling up outside his ‘in laws’ house Peter leapt from the car and bounded up the path, grateful for his long legs. His stomach cramped with worry and nerves as he entered the house, not bothering to knock seeing as they were expecting him.  
“Katie?” he called, nervous about airing their dirty laundry in front of her parents, especially in their home.  
“What is he doing here mum?” He heard her ask as he stood in the doorway of the living room.   
“Now listen here young lady” scolded Angela “He is here to sort this out! He leaves tomorrow and you should never part on a fight.” He watched as she curled further into herself in the armchair as her parents headed into the conservatory, closing the door behind them.   
“Go away- I don’t want to see you.” Spat Katie, refusing to look at Peter. He knelt in front of the chair and took a deep breath.  
“Tough! I’m here and we are going to sort this out like adults.” Katie laughed, a short sharp mocking sound which echoed around the silent room but Peter continued. “We will sort this out because I love you and I have to leave tomorrow and I can’t leave knowing that the woman who owns my heart is upset with me.” Fat tears began to roll down Katie’s cheeks as she looked at her lover and noticed the stress in his face and the sadness in his eyes.  
“Peter I’m sorry.” She sobbed, burying her face in her hands.   
“Tell me.”   
“You’ll hate me.”  
“I love you but I am not stupid enough to believe that all of this emotion is just the product of me going away. We do this at least six times a year.” He leant forward and brushed away the tears with his thumbs, his lips pressing kisses to her sodden eyelashes and she couldn’t hold back the sob at his gentle ministrations.   
“Whatever it is then we will discuss it and deal with it. You are the love of my life Katie and my world without you in it isn’t a world that I want to contemplate.” Katie took a deep breath and brought her eyes up to meet his, trying to convey exactly how much she loved him.  
“I think I’m pregnant.”


	4. Resolve and 'in laws'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Katie talk through their differences and Peter locks horns with his 'father in law'

Peter and Katie 4

“You’re what?” Murmured Peter, running a hand through his short hair. Katie stared at her lover and didn’t want to say it again because then it would become real.  
“I think I’m pregnant.”   
“Ah right… erm….. what do we do?” Katie found she couldn’t offer a solution for the lump that had formed in her throat.  
“I’m so sorry.” She managed to whisper, her blue eyes shining as the tears ran down her face.  
“This isn’t the most ideal situation, I’m going away tomorrow- I’ll miss your first doctor’s appointment.” Katie did a double take as her brain attempted to comprehend what Peter had just said.  
“You’re okay with this?” In a flash of movement Peter pulled his crying lover from her seat and settled himself into it before pulling her back down to sit on his lap, his long arms curled around her to rest lightly on her flat stomach.   
“I told you that I wouldn’t deny you a family and I meant it sweetie. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to get married and raise our family together.” His long fingers brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and pressed a soft kiss to her brow.   
“You want to marry me?” asked Katie dumbly, still in shock from her unexpected news being taken so well.   
“Of course I do. We’ve been together for six years…. It’s only natural to consider taking the next step.” Her eyes narrowed as her brain caught up to the conversation.  
“Is this because I’m pregnant?” Peter couldn’t help but chuckle at the annoyed expression on her face and ran the pad of his thumb over the swell of her bottom lip in acknowledgment.   
“No it’s not. I’ve known you were pregnant for about four minutes…. I bought you an engagement ring about eighteen months ago- I just haven’t had the bollocks to ask you in case you laughed in my face.”  
“I wouldn’t do that.” She admitted, trying to quell the nervous rolling of her stomach at the news that Peter wanted to make a proper commitment to her. He chuckled softly to hide the fact that he still didn’t quite believe that Katie would want to spend the rest of her life with him and have him as the father of her children.  
“If it makes the task easier…’ she whispered cheekily ‘I wouldn’t say no if you asked me.” The pair giggled like children before Peter softly wound his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer to kiss her, groaning softly when he felt the warm wet tip of her tongue trace the outer edge of his bottom lip.  
“I take it you made up then?” Peter and Katie broke apart at the sound of Angela’s voice but Peter kept his hand pressed against Katie’s stomach.   
“Something you want to tell us Kathryn?” Spat Dave, his hawk like eyes not failing to miss the placement of Peter’s hand. Katie looked at her parents as they huddled together in the doorway to the conservatory and Peter couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of telling his ‘in laws’ that they were about to become grandparents.   
“We’re pregnant!” announced Katie, a smile taking over her face.   
“Oh my baby is having a baby!” gushed Angela, rushing over to pull her youngest child out of Peter’s arms and wrap her in a bear hug.   
“Dave?” Prompted Peter, aware that Katie’s father had moved from the doorway of the conservatory, his body almost frozen.  
“Can I have a word Peter? In private like?” He climbed to his feet followed Dave into the conservatory, smiling softly at Katie whilst trying to convey to her with his eyes that everything would be fine.

“She’s pregnant!”   
“Yes she is.” Stated Peter, looking down at his ‘father in law’ due to their height difference.   
“You got my little girl pregnant! How the hell did that happen?” Spat Dave, not understanding how his daughter could profess her love for and wish to start a family with a man older than her own father.   
“Do I really have to answer that one?” glared Peter, deciding to seat himself in the single chair of the wicker suite housed in the conservatory, stretching out his long legs and folding his hands over his flat stomach, his eyes never leaving Dave’s.   
“I’m not going to apologise to you or anybody else for making Katie happy and giving her what she wants- Katie wanted a baby and we want to be a family.” Growled Peter, not allowing his ‘father in law’ to bully him or belittle Katie’s choices. Dave grunted so Peter continued.  
“I know you don’t like me and I know that you do not approve of my relationship with your daughter but we have been together for a lot of years now and she is having my baby and I fully intend to ask her to marry me.” Peter knew that this snippet of information would set off the already sizzling fuse.   
“Over my dead fucking body!” Spat Dave, his face turning redder and redder by the moment and Peter couldn’t help but be transfixed by the dark blue vein that pulsed rhythmically at his temple.  
“Yes I am and no one can stop me! She is my wife in everything but name but I will soon rectify that.” Dave continued to spit and grunt as Peter stood up and exited the conservatory, heading back to the side of his future wife and her mother.   
Upon seeing him approach Katie grinned and found that she couldn’t take her eyes off his lithe form until he slipped his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her head. Katie then chuckled as no sooner had he got her back into his arms than her mother wrapped her arms around him.  
“Congratulations Peter.” He loosely wrapped his free arm around her.  
“Thank you Angela but if you would excuse us, we really should be going.” He disentangled himself from both females but held out his hand to the love of his life; his fingers flexing against the warmth of her palm as she wrapped her small hand around his larger one. They bid Angela good bye and Peter cast a smug look towards Dave as he left the living room and then the house.


	5. Unexpected visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie decides to surprise Peter and gets a little surprise of her own.

Peter and Katie 5

Placing her bag in the boot of the car, Katie slammed in shut and climbed behind the wheel, impatient to begin her journey in ‘old reliable’, her faithful but battered spitfire green Land Rover. Turning over the engine Katie grinned as it roared to life and the radio kicked in, filling the car with the hits of the day. With a beaming smile on her face she pulled out of the driveway and onto the road, excited to get on the road to spend a weekend with Peter whilst he had a bit of a break from filming. His filming had been extended for another three weeks but she already hadn’t seen him for five weeks. She was planning on surprising him as he had mentioned on the phone the evening before that he was free for the weekend. 

Arriving at the hotel that Peter was staying at she hastily pulled up and exited, desperate to see her beloved. Inside the hotel she looked around and couldn’t help but admire the large leather Chesterfields and the wingback chairs. Taking a closer look at the inhabitants of the hotel foyer Katie felt woefully underdressed in her cut off jeans and sun top. Pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head she blinked in the dim light, allowing her eyes a moment to adjust as she pulled out her phone, dialling Peter’s number. As it rang in her ear she was almost convinced that she could hear his ringtone but the call went to voicemail and Katie sighed. Trying again she once again thought she heard the ringtone so decided to follow the sound. The faint sound became louder as she headed into a large sitting room like space packed full of occupied sofas and chairs, the sounds like a constant chatter as people conversed. Her eyes scanned the room whilst the phone to her ear once again went to voicemail. Replacing the phone to her ear she once again rang Peter’s number but ended the call when she laid her eyes on the man himself, however she was surprised to see that he was sat with a woman around his age with long platinum blonde curly hair. Their heads and bodies were close and it appeared that they were looking at or reading something together. This then begged the question as to why Peter wasn’t picking up his phone when she could hear it ringing from the next room and it was laid on the arm of the sofa he sat on. Deciding to test her theory she moved closer to her partner and rang his phone, a ball of dread settling in the pit of her stomach as she watch him silence the call without even looking at the screen before turning back to his companion.  
“Someone really wants you to answer- must be someone important.” Katie heard the blonde comment but her heart broke when she heard him reply.  
“Probably not- I’ll ring them back later when I have a moment.” Katie wasn’t sure what to do at that moment so took a seat on the empty table just behind Peter and the mystery blonde.   
“Say Pete, do you fancy dinner this evening? My treat…at that new Chinese place.” Asked Blondie whilst Katie’s heart fell into her shoes. Katie watched as Peter slowly lifted his head and looked Blondie square in the face.   
“Look Sarah- I know we have been getting along really well with rehearsing and our characters are getting quite close but I’m married… well very soon to be married.” Katie couldn’t hide her grin at her lover’s words and felt like her heart would escape from her chest and fly away.   
“Come on Pete” cajoled Sarah, “Ive seen the way you look at me… I’m willing to bet that I’m far better than what you have at home! What is she? Fifty plus? Greying and going a bit saggy in places?”   
Katie really wanted to smack her!  
Peter growled and the vein in his temple began to throb so Katie decided to make herself known before Peter had a stress induced heart attack.  
“For your information my wife is-”  
“Right behind you.” Interrupted Katie.   
Peter and Sarah turned in surprise and whilst his face immediately formed a beaming smile, Sarah’s face morphed into a sneer. Peter leapt from his seat and rounded the sofa, gathering Katie into his arms and pressing her against his thin form.  
“This is a massive surprise- God I’ve missed you.”   
“So this is the little wife is it? Never took you for a cradle robber Pete.” Katie stiffened in rage but Peter gave her a comforting squeeze before turning to Sarah and setting his lips into a thin line, choosing his words carefully.  
“Sarah I must ask you to mind your tongue; my relationship with Katie is firstly none of your business and you have no business to cast aspersions on her age because I have turned down your advances.” Sarah humphed and turned away from the pair, quickly gathering up her belongings but Peter paid her no mind and found himself too busy inhaling the sweet scent of his lover whom he had missed so dearly. He pressed his lips to her ear and she couldn’t help but shiver as his hot breath tickled her sensitive skin.   
“God you look so fucking sexy in those shorts!” Katie couldn’t help but giggle as Peter grabbed her hand and almost dragged her out of the room and up to his suite.

The door had no sooner clicked shut when Katie found herself pinned against the wood, her body pressed tight between the door and Peter’s thin but strong frame.  
“God I’ve missed you- both of you.” He murmured placing his hand on the bottom of her stomach before taking passionate possession of her soft lips. Katie ran her fingers down his chest until she reached his belt and proceeded to pull it from his jeans; she ran her soft hands up his sides, lightly raking her nails up the the warm pale skin.  
“You feel so good- take it off Pete.” His thin hands immediately flew to the buttons of his blue shirt but his lips never left hers. Her hands flew to the exposed skin once it was revealed and her fingertips began to map out a torso that she could pick out blindfolded in a line up. He wasn’t muscled or chiselled, he didn’t have a six pack and his stomach was flat but soft yet she found both it and him irresistible and couldn’t keep her hands off him. After many years of being together he still excited her like it was the first time and her stomach still flipped every time there was any sexual contact between them. Breaking a kiss she trailed her lips and tongue down the exposed skin of his chest, pausing only to flick her tongue across his flat pink nipples.   
“Oh Katie! Baby I need you. I need to feel you.”   
“Bed!” Gasped Katie already unbuttoning her cutoffs.  
Within seconds the over amorous pair were naked and laid side by side, their hands exploring as their lips once again got reacquainted. With a teasing grin Katie pushed Peter onto his back and immediately threw her leg over his hips, straddling his lean frame and settling their intimate areas together- both couldn’t help the groan that escaped them at the contact. 

Laying exhausted with her head on Peter’s chest, Katie ran her fingers lightly over his chest and the tiny amount of hair that resided there; her lips dropping kisses on any part of the soft skin of his shoulder. His long fingers carded carefully through her sex rumpled hair.  
“Katie-” His fingers paused whilst he clearly thought of what was on his mind so she pushed herself up onto her elbow to look into her lover’s face.  
“What is it honey?” She asked, not sure what she was reading on her lover’s face.  
“Wilumareeme?” He spewed, none of his words making sense as they came out in one long jumble.  
“Say that again sweetie.” Peter took a shaky breath and started again.  
“Will you marry me?”   
“Yes.” Her answer was so swift that he sat up in indignation and surprise.  
“You- You didn’t even think about it.” He complained, running his ling fingers through his short hair.  
“I don’t need to. I love you- I’m in love with you. I’m carrying your child, I want nothing more than to call you my husband.” His reactions were like lightening as he swooped across and pressed his lips to hers before lowering her back down to the mattress.   
“I can’t wait to call you my wife.” Katie chuckled as she ran her fingers affectionately across his face.   
“I will be Mrs Peter Capaldi and very round with your child.” Peter groaned deep in his throat, almost growling as he settled himself atop of his new fiancee.   
“Again?” gasped Katie, her body already responding to Peter’s arousal, her skin tingling where she could feel him hard against her inner thigh.   
“I can’t seem to get enough of you and it makes it harder the fact that I haven’t seen you for weeks.” Katie couldn’t help but giggle at the unintended pun and Peter groaned, hiding his face in her shoulder.   
Peter knew that life couldn’t get much better than this; a beautiful fiancee, two beautiful boys and a child on the way and a happy life.


	6. Accidents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie suffers a terrible accident.   
> **this chapter contains some disturbing thoughts and events which some readers may find upsetting **

Peter and Katie 6

“Can you hear me miss?”   
The world swam; colours danced before her eyes and the exceptionally blurry shape of a person floated in and out of her vision.   
“Peter?”  
“Miss just lay still for me. Don’t try to move, help is on its way.”   
“Peter? Where’s Peter?” Pain clawed at the edge of her consciousness but it wasn’t registering; she felt confused. 

******* HALF AN HOUR EARLIER *******

Katie rested her arm against the inside of the door as she sat in the car, the radio playing softly as she waited for her mother to pick up on the other end of the phone.   
“Hello.”  
“Mum. Are we meeting today? I’m in Tesco’s carpark waiting.”   
“Oh bloody hell!” Katie chuckled at her mother’s forgetfulness.  
“I’ll come and pick you up, saves you driving over. See you in two.” Katie disconnected the call and put her phone on the passenger seat, turning up the radio slightly as she started the engine. She had planned to do a bit of food shopping and possibly a bit of baby shopping; nothing major just maybe a pair of booties with ‘Daddy’ on for Peter to give him with her 12 week scan photo when he got home in three days.  
The drive to her mothers was always a pleasant one because it was in such a nice area of town, it was the opposite end of the town to her house with Peter but there was only about twenty minutes between them in the car on a quiet day.   
Katie wound down her window to let the light breeze float into the car and the music on the radio made her smile.   
“And I know it’s gonna be a lovely day.” She sang as she continued through the traffic.

******* PRESENT TIME *******

“Can you hear me love? Can you tell me your name?” The voices floated around her head but she couldn’t focus, her full body hurt and she wanted to do nothing more than curl up with Peter and sleep.  
“Miss I’m just gonna go through your purse to find your emergency contact.” Her vision began to return, she could make out the sky and realised she must be on her back. Everything smelt hot and she felt equal parts numb and in pain.  
“Ka…Kat….Katie” She managed to gasp.  
“Say again my love.”  
“Katie… my name is Katie.” A man in a green suit was leaning over her fiddling with something just to her left and it took her a couple of minutes to realise that he was a paramedic.  
“What hap….happened?”   
“Car crash. Everything will be ok, we just need to get you to the hospital. Is there anyone I can call for you?”   
“My mam… she’s waiting for me.” The paramedic nodded and Katie found her vision once again becoming blurry and then her world went dark.

Opening her eyes slowly Katie didn’t know where she was, it seemed so noisy with lots of people talking and everything seemed so bright. She tried to sit up but found that everything hurt and she wasn’t exactly sure why.  
“Don’t try to move sweetheart, you need to recover.”   
“Mum?” Angela’s face floated into Katie’s eye line and she smiled, or attempted to smile at her daughter.  
“You just lie still honey… do you remember what happened?” Katie shook her head but knew inside that something wasn’t right.   
“There was an accident. A young man was speeding down the street and lost control of his car and smashed into yours.” Tears leaked from Katie’s eyes at the news of the crash.  
“Is he okay?”   
“He is in surgery.” Explained Angela, smiling at how good her daughter’s heart was; the young man had caused her pain yet she was still curious as to how he was.  
“What’s my damage?... Oh god the baby. MY BABY! Is the baby okay?” Panic settled over Katie as she began to move on the thin hospital bed. The more she moved the more her body hurt which made her cry out in pain but she found that the panic and anxiety that had grasped her would not leave go.  
“Mum please.” She begged, fat tears running down her face and her breathing coming in rapid pants.   
“Katie calm down. You need to calm down sweetie.” Angela didn’t know how to comfort her daughter and give her the news that she didn’t want to hear.  
“Mum. My baby. Is my baby okay?” Suddenly the machines that Katie was wired up to began to scream and beep and wail and a number of nurses surrounded the bed, pushing Angela out of the way. She watched as white coats and blue uniforms flitted around her daughter’s bed and a ball of worry and anxiety settled both in the pit of her stomach and the base of her throat. 

 

Katie woke up for the second time and turned to see her mother on the phone but she couldn’t hear what she was saying in the noise of the room.   
“Mum.”Angela’s phone call was ended as she moved to the side of Katie’s bed, hating the sight of her daughter looking so pale and wired up to a number of machines.  
“Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?”  
“Mum tell me please. Is my baby okay?” Katie couldn’t help the emotion that bubbled up from her as her mother shook her head and took ahold of her hand.  
“I’m so sorry sweetheart. The crash was too severe and the impact was to your lower abdomen and legs.” Tears flowed freely down both women’s eyes as they each cried for their children, both present and recently departed.  
“I need Peter Mum…please.” Cried Katie once her sobs had subsided. 

Angela stood in the corridor of the hospital, her phone to her ear and she had never wanted anyone not to pick up the phone so much in her life; she didn't want to have to be the one to tell her son in law that his fiancé was laying in hospital with a broken leg, a bashed body and, the most devastating fact of all, that his baby was no longer there.   
“Hello.” Came the cheery Scottish accent and a silent tear slipped down Angela’s face.  
“Hey Peter; I'm afraid I've got some bad news. Are you okay to talk?”   
“Erm…. Yes go ahead. Is Katie okay?” Came his worried voice and Angela took a deep breath.   
“Katie was involved in a car accident earlier today-”  
“Is she alive? Angela…..tell me….. Is my Katie still alive?” The panicked tone made Angela sob softly before she controlled herself enough to calm her son in law, a man who was older than herself but needed, at this moment in time, for her to be his mother in law.   
“She is fine…. ” the sigh of relief on the other end of the phone was almost deafening. “She has a broken left leg, few cuts and bruises and a mild concussion however there is some distressing news.” Angela paused to let Peter take in the news of Katie’s injuries but was shocked when she heard him say.  
“I gather she lost the baby.” His voice was soft and quiet and she knew that he knew.   
“The doctors said that the impact was too great and the pregnancy was too early for it to have survived.” Silence stretched between the pair until Angela cleared her throat softly, hoping to bring Peter back to the conversation.  
“She needs you Peter… Can you come?”   
“I’m sorting things as we speak Angela…. I'll be there in about 3 hours.”   
“St Carl’s, it will be Ward 3 by the time you arrive. I will text you any further details if there are any. Drive safe but be as quick as you can, she is crying for you.” She knew that the final piece of information she had given Peter wasn't very nice but she just wanted to let him know exactly what frame of mind his fiancé was in when he got here. 

Closing her phone, Angela pocketed it and slipped back into the hospital room, pleased to see that her daughter had fallen asleep during her phone call; hopefully she slept through the time it would take Peter to get here.


	7. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie and Peter deal with the aftermath of the accident and Peter attends an audition.

Peter and Katie 7

Katie awoke with a start and glanced around the room, this time knowing exactly where she was and what had transpired. Settling herself back onto the pillows she could now feel the dull throb in her leg and the ache in her hips as well as the crushing pain in her chest.  
“Are you okay honey?” Katie looked at her mother sitting in the chair beside her bed and smiled softly.  
“I’m okay…You don’t have to stay mum, I’ll be okay on my own.” Audrey put down her magazine and reached across the bed, brushing a lock of hair out of her daughter’s eyes.   
“Katherine you are my daughter and it is my job as your mother to be with you when you’re in pain or hurting.” Katie smiled and squeezed Audrey’s hand gently.  
“Thanks mum, I love you.”  
“I love you too sweetheart.” 

The ward had quietened, Audrey and Katie were talking softly when Katie heard the most amazing sound.  
“Sweetheart?” There he stood. In all of his dishevelled and worried glory. Her Peter.   
“Peter.” Tears flooded her eyes as she looked at her lover and the events of the past few hours came back to her. Upon seeing her tears, he ran to her bedside and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, carding his long fingers through her hair.  
“Oh Katie I’m so glad you’re still alive.”  
“But our baby isn’t” She sobbed “I couldn’t keep it safe. I’m so sorry.” She began to cry in earnest and Peter could do nothing except hold her, burying her face into his warm neck and rubbing her back soothingly. He looked to Audrey and couldn’t hide the tears that were slipping down his thin cheeks as he cradled his love and they mourned the loss of their first child- as early as it was.   
“Katie I need you to listen to me.” Peter waited until she had quietened and pulled away from his neck so that he could look into her eyes.  
“This news is so sad but it’s better to lose it now than in a few months when it was a fully formed baby. We can try again when you’re recovered if that’s what you really want.” She blinked her beautiful tear stained eyes and Peter’s heart thudded at the look of pure amazement on her face.  
“You want to try again?” Peter nodded and cupped her face in his big hands, pressed a soft kiss to her lips and was delighted with a small gasp and then a smile, a genuine smile.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too Peter, so much.”  
Audrey watched the exchange between her daughter and Peter and knew that things would be okay. 

****************** 3 Months Later **************

“Katie have you seen my grey suit?” Peter stood staring into the wardrobe and growled low in his throat when Katie didn’t answer him. He stepped into the ensuite and fought his way through the steam to pull open the door.   
“What the fuck?” Shrieked Katie at the sudden blast of cold air that hit her and the subsequent blob of soap which ran into her eyes. The image of his naked fiancé pulled any coherent thought from his brain as he watched a group of suds run down her body. He spent a lot longer just admiring her now, especially having come close to having her ripped from his life; so here she stood in all of her fully healed glory and he knew that this woman was his happy ending.   
“Bloody hell Pete, what do you want?” Her cross tone brought him out of his reverie.  
“Have you seen my grey suit?”   
“In the wardrobe, towards the back with my winter coat.”   
“Thanks.” When he didn’t close the door, Katie turned her damp form towards him and put her hands on her hips in mock annoyance, even with her eyes closed due to the soap still stinging her.   
“Stop staring at me and close the bloody door.” She groused but Peter could only laugh.  
“I enjoy looking at my wife to be.” 

Exiting the shower Katie wrapped a towel around her head before wandering out and into the bedroom, not bothering with a towel for her body, however she paused when she witnessed Peter packing his overnight bag.   
“Where are you going?”  
“Audition.”   
“What for?” Peter looked at Katie and realised that she was naked save for the towel wrapped around her hair.   
“You’re naked!” Katie sidled up to Peter and wrapped her arms around his waist and leant her head up for a kiss.   
“Yes I am- you had me worried when I saw you packing a bag.” He pulled her closed to him and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
“Sorry sweetheart, my agent phoned whilst you were in the shower and wants me to go immediately as the writers want to see me asap.” Katie was a little surprised that Peter was being as secretive as he was about this audition but she knew that he was probably nervous and would tell her in his own time.  
“I’m sure you’ll get it honey.” She ran her fingers through his greying hair in an attempt to soothe him. “If this doesn’t work out though you know that I will support you 100% in whatever you want to do.” He smiled but it never reached his eyes and Katie knew that he was more nervous than he was letting on.  
“Right go and kick some audition arse!” They both chuckled and Peter picked up his bag before pressing a final kiss to Katie’s lips.  
“I’ll be back late tonight. I love you.” She watched as he exited the bedroom and then listened for him leaving the house before she began to sort herself out. 

The ironing board groaned under the weight of the piles of clothes upon it. Katie stood ironing shirt after shirt; it seemed that Peter had infinitely more clothes than she did.   
Her leg and hips had healed and now it was business as usual, especially with Peter once again looking for work. Katie was only ironing to hide the nervousness which had overtaken her body for the entire day at the thought of Peter’s audition. She had already cleaned the entire house and put all of the washing in and now she was tackling the ironing which seemed to have doubled in size from last week.   
The sound of Peter’s car pulling into the drive made her whole body freeze. She had a feeling that the result of this audition was break or break for Peter’s career. She knew that he could write and draw but he had been acting and directing for longer than she had been alive. She switched off the iron and perched herself on the edge of the armchair, her hands clasped between her knees as she waited for him to open the door. Her heart lurched when the door opened and Peter walked in, his face betraying a strange mix of emotions which Katie found she couldn’t pinpoint. Her stomach knotted.   
“Pete?” He dropped his bag by the door and hung up his coat before turning to Katie. Suddenly an ear to ear grin overtook his face as he moved swiftly across the room to pick Katie up and cradle her to his chest, spinning her round in his excitement.  
“I’m gonna take a guess and say that you got it.” He chuckled and Katie could swear that she could see tears threatening to spill.  
“Lead part.”  
“Wow! That’s fantastic honey. Now will you tell me what show it was for?” Peter released her from his grip and looked her in the eyes.   
“You’ll never believe me if I tell you.”  
“Try me.” Giggled Katie, her heart skipping a beat at the pure excitement and happiness shining from her lover.  
“You’re looking at the new Doctor.” Katie’s brows creased.  
“The new Doctor who?” Peter giggled like an excited child on christmas but Katie didn’t get the pun.  
“Peter?”   
“I’m now the 12th Doctor for Doctor Who.” Katie could only stare open mouthed at her lover as he beamed a smile at her.


End file.
